Those that hunt wild game are required by law to have fastened to the back surface of their clothing a hunting license that is to be displayed for the purpose of clearly indicating to others that the hunter is a licensed hunter. The hunting license is usually carried in some form of an envelope-like receptacle which has a clear plastic and transparent sidewall construction so that the license contained within the envelope-like receptacle is clearly visible through the transparent wall. The envelope-like receptacle is usually secured to a hunting jacket by a pin or by a plurality of pins. Unfortunately, as the hunter moves through brush and the like, the envelope-like receptacle becomes snagged on the brush and has a tendency to unfasten the pin or pins and become detached from the hunting jacket. In most instances, the hunting license becomes forever lost to the hunter.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pin locking device for preventing an involuntary unlocking of a pin.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pin locking device, as aforesaid, wherein the pin locking device is used in association with a pin bent back on itself to form a spring, the pin having a pointed end section and a clasp mechanism mutually adjacent each other, the clasp mechanism retaining the pointed end section in a clasped condition against an urging of the spring.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pin locking device, as aforesaid, wherein the pin locking device includes an elongated lock member having a body of a finite length, which body is made of a non-compressible rubber material and is adapted to be oriented between the pointed end section and a portion of the pin between the spring and the clasp so as to prevent the pointed end section from being able to move toward the aforesaid part of the pin between the clasp mechanism and the spring.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pin locking device, as aforesaid, wherein an envelope-like holder device is suspended from the portion of the pin extending between the spring and the clasp when the pointed end section pierces a support surface and is in the clasped condition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pin locking device, as aforesaid, wherein the pin locking device is inexpensive to manufacture and is weather resistant so as to be durable and long lasting.